Amy's Lesbian Adventure with Sonic
by SuperZero2552
Summary: Amy asks Sonic to her place to talk. When they start talking Sonic reveals to be female. Sonic tells Amy that she is a lesbian and the two start mating. My first lemon. Contains FemSonic and Amy. So please no flames near this one shot. Otherwise I will use Rock Smash on all who flame this! Sorry if the Chapters are short.
1. Chapter 1

Amy's Lesbian Adventure with Sonic.

Amy calls Sonic and asks "Would you like to come over Sonic?" Sonic replies "I would love to Amy." Sonic heads to Amy's place and Amy opens the door and says "Hello Sonic." Sonic says "Hello Amy." the two begin talking for a while when Sonic says "Amy I have something important to say to you." Amy asks "What is it Sonic?" Sonic says "Amy I am a girl." Amy gasps at what Sonic told her and asks "Really Sonic?" Sonic says "Yes Amy. And I love you Amy." Amy says "I love you too Sonic. But we are both girls. How will this work?" Sonic says "Well I love you and you love me. I think it will work out well between us." Sonic kisses Amy as Sonic says "Let's take this to the bedroom." Amy takes Sonic to her room where they continued to make out. Sonic removed her top revealing a blue lace bra. Amy removes her dress revealing a normal bra and panties. Sonic says "You are beautiful Amy. I love you." Amy says "Thank you Sonic. You are beautiful too." Sonic removes her jeans revealing light blue panties. Sonic removes Amy's bra and starts sucking on her left tit. Amy says under moans "That feels so good Sonic." Sonic removes her mouth from Amy's left tit and moves to the right. Amy moans as Sonic asks "Are you enjoying this my love?" Amy says "Very much. I can't believe I am doing this with you Sonic." Amy removes Sonic's bra and begins pleasuring Sonic the same way she did her. Sonic moans at what Amy was doing to her. Sonic says "Oh god Amy. I love this. And you." Sonic then removes Amy's panties and asks "Are you ready for this Amy?" Amy replies "Yes Sonic. Eat me out." Sonic says "With pleasure Amy my sweet." Sonic moves her head closer to Amy's pussy and begins to eat her out. Amy moans as Sonic puts her hand on Amy's breast and pinches her nipple with Amy moaning louder as she reached her climax she screamed "SONIC!" Sonic said "You taste great Amy." Sonic kisses Amy. Sonic asks "Would you like to try the 69 postion Amy?" Amy says "Let's give it a try." Sonic climbs on top of Amy as they start eating each other out. Afterwards Sonic says "You are good at this Amy." Amy says "Thank you Sonic." Amy says "I want to try something." Sonic says "I never knew you were so bold Amy." Amy says "I'm just curious." Amy gets on her left side whle Sonic gets on her right side. Sonic and Amy start rubbing their soaked womanhoods together Sonic moaned "I love you Amy." Amy moaned "I love you too Sonic. Let's cum together!" Sonic screams "AMY!" Amy screams "SONIC!" Sonic and Amy begin making out. A few minutes later after a furious make out session Sonic and Amy lay beside each other as Sonic says under heavy breaths "That was wonderful Amy." Amy says "Yeah. It was. I have never had lesbian sex before." Sonic says "Well. Now you have. And I promise to never leave you Amy." Amy says "And I will never leave you Sonic." 


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's Lesbian Adventure with Sonic.

Chapter 2

"Amy I think I should tell the others that I am a girl. Well Tails and Shadow know. But Knuckles, Rouge, Shade and Cream don't know." Amy says "Maybe they should know. And maybe I could give you a little treat after they leave." Sonic says "I would like that Amy. I would like that very much." Amy calls Knuckles, Rouge, Shade and Cream and invites them over. A few minutes later they arrive and Rouge asks "Why are we here Amy?" Amy says "Well Sonic has something important to tell you." Sonic heads into the living room and says "Well. I have a secret I feel it's time to share with all of you. I'm a girl. And a Lesbian." Everyone gasps at what Sonic said. Shade asks "And who is your girlfriend Sonic?" Sonic says "Well. Amy is." Rouge asks "You are a lesbian Amy?" Amy says "Yes. For Sonic." A few minutes later everyone left and Amy leaps on Sonic and Amy says "Time for your treat Sonic." Sonic says "I figured that when you jumped on me." Sonic and Amy started kissing as Sonic and Amy made their way to the bedroom. Amy removes her shirt and Sonic does the same. Sonic removes Amy's bra and starts sucking on her left breast and rubs her right. Amy moans at what Sonic was doing to her. A few minutes later Amy says "Let's get to the main event." Sonic says "Wow Amy. I never knew you could be this dominant. I like it." Amy removes her skirt and panties and says "Come and eat me out Sonic." Sonic smiles and says "With pleasure Amy." Sonic goes to town licking Amy's pussy. Amy moans "Oh god Sonic. That feels great." Sonic eats Amy out harder as she screams "SONIC!" Sonic removes her pants and panties and say "Now it's your turn to eat me out Amy." Amy grins and says "Sure thing my love." Amy licking Sonic's pussy and rubs Sonic's breasts. Sonic moans "Oh Amy. That feels so good. Keep going." Amy keeps licking and Sonic screams "AMY!" Sonic sees her cum on Amy's muzzle and says "I love you Amy." Amy kisses Sonic and says "I love you too. And you taste really good." Sonic says "Thank you. You taste really good too Amy." Amy blushes at what Sonic said. The hedgehog couple fall asleep in each others arms.

The Next Day.

Sonic and Amy awaken at the same time as Sonic says "Good morning my sweet Rose." Amy says "Good morning to you too my dear." Sonic and Amy go sit on the couch as they start talking "Well when Shadow found out I was a girl he tried asking me out many times before I told him I was a lesbian." Amy laughed and said "I would have loved to see Shadow's reaction when you told him that." Sonic laughed and said "It was priceless!" Sonic and Amy laughed for a little bit and then Sonic says "Amy maybe we should have a threesome sometime." Amy asks "With who?" Sonic said "Maybe Rouge. But I don't love her. All my love belong to you Amy." Amy says with a grin "I like that idea. And my love belongs to you Sonic." Later that day. Amy calls Rouge and asks "Rouge would you like to come over?" Rouge replies "I would love to hun. See you in a little bit." Rouge hangs up and heads over to Amy's. Amy says "Rouge is on her way over."

End Chapter. CLIFF HANGER! 


End file.
